A Lifetime To Me
by ToriKinzLovesBTR
Summary: when James' little sister is all grown up, will logan see something he didn't back in minnesota? t for saftey no slash formerly 2 years ago A/N: I'M BACK!
1. I'm Amazed By You

**Heyy im suffering a horrible case of Katie in love writers block soo ive had this idea for a while and im putting it down. Finally. This isn't another ff where someone just puts themselves into big time rush, I hate those!, no this story will actual have substance and switch povs of James and his sister.**

**BTW Katie and Skye r the same age im just making them 13 when the boys leave for later purposes.**

**Please r/r it's the only way I know wither to continue or not.**

**Disclaimer time! I don't own anything in this story except for Skye and **

2 years ago... Skye POV

the song playing in the terminal was "Baby I'm Amazed By You" (by Paul McCartney)as the family members of big time rush said goodbye to their boys. I'd always liked that song but now I can't listen to it… it reminds me of that day. I hate that I remember it so clearly. All 4 families stood in the terminal, dodging angry businessmen and other families, as they said goodbye. Carlos' mom kept sobbing and muttering things in Spanish, holding tightly onto Carlos' father who was smiling proudly at his son. Logan's' parents stood rigid and firm lecturing Logan about his study's before his music and My mom and dad were smiling proudly at James…not me.

I stood below him (he had a height difference of about 2 feet at the time.) and he smiled at me after receiving all of mom and dads praise, obviously expecting something of me. I scowled at him, crossing my arms and angrily wiping a tear into the corner of my eye. James knelt down proposing style and looked at me. Mom and dad walked off to talk to Mrs. Knight.

"something's up." he said staring at me still smiling.

"no…" I said turning away. What would ever be wrong with my center of attention less talented brother living my dream? Nothing that's what I thought smugly.

"yes it is" he said standing and following my gaze then kneeling again on my other side. "you're my little sister. You can't hide anything from me" he held my shoulder firmly. "you've know since we were little that We're almost on the same wave length. Besides…you're a bad liar" he smiled again sliding his hand down and taking mine.

"why can't I come with you?" I said letting the words tumble out. "Katie gets to go and she's my best friend! and you know im a great singer James! You know that! I want to live my dream like you are!

I want to live it with you!" James' expression softened and I let a few tears of rage fall.

"Skye…." he said squeezing my hand "I wish you could come too, but mom and dad can't afford for us both to go, you know that as much as I do. I know your talented but you need to stay here until your older…" he looked at me solemnly.

"I don't want to!" I realized my pitch was changing and he quietly shushed me and pulled me into a hug.

"I need you here James" I said into his shoulder "mom and dad need you…but I need you." I pulled away.

"im 14! I'm stupid! I need your guidance!" I said, the tears falling more freely now and he was crying a little too. "I need my big brother." and he hugged me again.

"Flight 214 to California Now Boarding. Flight 214 now boarding" said a polite voice from the ceiling. I knew that was his flight.

"I promise ill write every week and call all the time" he said into my ear the rest of my head pressed into his shoulder. "Promise?" I sniffled "promise" he said. I kissed his perfect cheek and he stood up.

"Minnesota wont be the same without you" I said looking into his crystal eyes.

"Just make sure you keep the diamond name alive." he said winking and I grabbed him around the waist for a final hug. The guys came up behind him and I hugged them too.

I went up to Katie and we both bust into tears and we hugged each other until Kendall threatened to carry Katie onto the plane. We separated and swore that we'd keep in touch. I walked them all get their tickets Checked and before they stepped on the plane and they all waved. We waved back then left the airport.

Mom cried a lot and Katie texted me until the plane took off. If I learned anything that day its that my life would never be the same after it.

The Present.

At the end of the day I walked out of English10 to my locker. I dialed the combination and checked my phone that was waiting inside. One new message from Katie, 13 new messages from assorted boys but no missed calls. As usual. I answered Katie and checked off another day on my pocket calendar I hung in my locker. I don't why I even checked anymore, after 2 years I just kept getting disappointed. I slipped on my coat and started to flip through the messages from the boys.

Being a Diamond I was extremely beautiful, so I attracted boys just like my brother had gotten girls. Ugh bad thoughts. I jammed my ipod headphones in my ears and "When I grow Up" by the pussycat dolls purred into my ears, my waist length dirty blonde hair blew back angrily as I walked out the front doors. I started trudging to my house and boys watched me even though most of my flawless body was covered by my coat. I tried to tame my mane but it whipped back.

My house was right near the school so I slammed the door and trudged inside moments afterwards. I checked the house phone and the mail. Why the hell do I keep doing this to myself? He just doesn't care. I went upstairs and got my figure skating things and headed out to my car.

I got to the rink and passed the plaques my brother and his friends had won, their trophies and medals were a constant reminder of me to not think, just skate.

I changed into my practice outfit, a black velvet mini skirt and a flowy red top. The rink was relatively empty except for a hockey game between 4 little boys. I pirouetted and landed fantastic jumps as I played my music through my ipod speakers. "Cherry Cherry" by Neil diamond played and I coordinated my style to that. I laughed silently for the quiet last name coincidence.

I began to sing at the same volume as not to disturb the already distracted 8 year old hockey players. I took a breather.

I looked over to the hockey game. I saw a wild eyed little Mexican boy blew past the others to the goal where an extremely cute little boy was guarding the goal. A blonde haired boy, who hadn't quite grew into his large facial features, darted in front of the Mexican boy, who responded by scrambling and falling into a skinny black haired boy. the black haired boy started yelling large words that even I didn't know. The others stared then started laughing and they all got back up and started playing again. Ugh this was too much.

I drove home and passed my parents, too wrapped up in Entertainment tonight trying to catch a glimpse of the boy too good to call his family, to acknowledge me.

I flopped on my bed, confused and angry.

But….I got all the solos in choir. I'm one of the top figure skaters in America. I have all the latest clothes, the best shoes and the prettiest hair.. I should be happy.

I'm just not. Because I feel like an only child.

I can't remember what time it was… but I knew it was late from the dark color of the Minnesota skyline out my window, my phone buzzed on my bedside table like a hornet, while it faintly played

_Oh,Oh,Oh,Oh,Oh,Oh_

_Make it count play it straight _

_don't look back don't hesitate_

_When you go _

_BIG TIME!_

I didn't hear the ringtone, mostly groggy in sleep. I grabbed it

"hullo?" I said rubbing my eyes and propping myself up on my table.

"hey" I could here his smile through the phone.

"who's this?" I said groggily ready to fall back asleep.

"take a guess little sis"

**Ohh cliff hanger with a 3am phone call. I hope you liked it**

**Please review with improvement thoughts or anything you have to say**

**Legit anything….**

**Ewh I hate that word. Legit. Ok im rambling please review!**


	2. Lucy In The Skye With Diamonds

**Shout outs tooo…. Writergirl 27 (My bff) LoL-ISaBEl for the first review NOT from someone I know hah hah Whmscherriobrittnay because you know YOUR AWESOME! =D thanks I try for humor hah hah and High Queen Susan The Gentle….here you go =D**

**I own nothing except Skye the hockey boys and..uh…anything else that sounds weird.**

I smiled sitting on the plane and heard "We'll Be A Dream" played through my custom headphones. The only birthday present I'd gotten from James since he left. It was sent by FedEx to me over night from Cali. With a small note that didn't even look like he wrote it. My smileflattened a bit.

"J-J-James?" I said staring at the caller id. Yep it was him. We'd taken a goofy picture on my then new phone of us in full snow gear.

"_hey_" he said laughing his warm laugh again. Whenever My brother laughed I always wanted to laugh. But not now. Its been 2 years since I've heard that laugh, with the exception of talk shows and cheesy interviews.

"James." I said hardening my tone "its been 2 ye-"

He cut me off. I hated that.

"_I want you to come to California_."

"wait what?"

"_mom and dad already know that's why they've been so quiet…"_ he paused as I screamed extremely loud. "_go pack! Your leaving tomorrow_!" but I already had my luggage half full.

The car sitting outside was a bright cherry red and an older gentleman in a suit held a cardboard sign that had DIAMOND inscribed in thick black sharpie. I squealed and ran towards him, gracefully teetering my luggage behind me. He said very few words and I sat in the back. My hair whipped back since the car had its top down. The wind here wasn't like the Minnesota wind, this wind smelled like suntan lotion and hope.

James POV

I paced anxiously in the lobby tapping my foot when I stopped. Kendall came up behind me and took my shoulder.

"relax!" he said soothingly making it sound more like a request than a command.

"Kendall she's going to hate me! I've been such a douche! " I started pacing again and I anxiously touched my hair.

"calm down…" he said pausing to think. "maybe she'll be so happy to be here that she won't even think about it." Kendall said making the my-only-farfetched-excuse face.

Skye POV

I looked around under he famous palm woods courtyard in awe. Kids ran around the park and grass and some boys smiled at me. I sheepishly smiled back. EEP! I squealed inside. CALIFORNIA BOYS! I regained my composure and gracefully stepped out of the car, taking it all in and hyperventilating slightly.

I looked ahead and notice a tall very muscular boy with a gorgeous face and side swept hair walk out the front doors. He looked at me and smiled. He wringed his hands nervously and I smiled back.

Logan POV

"and so then I totally thought I wasn't going to make it so I screamed like this" Carlos rambled then imitated a sound of a dying cat. "and then I almost blacked out! BLACKED OUT! It was so much freaking fun I swear if you-" I leisurely looked out the window then slapped his chest to a stop.

"whoa" I muttered I turned to him "who is that?" he squinted then turned to look at the girl embracing James. He put her down and it looked like she was chattering incessantly. James was grinning like a fool and they just kept hugging,

"hmmm…whoever she is she's a babe" Carlos said smiling. "huh logie?…Logan?"

I walked towards Kendall who was also watching the two.

"who's she?" I murmured.

"Skye" he said smiling as she walked towards him

"no!" "yes!" "NO!" "YES!"

Skye POV

"JAMMEESSSSS!" I jumped into his arms and he picked me up and twirled me like I was a little kid again. It reminded me of Minnesota.

"Skye! Oh my god your- your beautiful!" he said looking he up in down with his happy shocked face. "when did you grow up?" he smiled coyly.

"2 years wherever you been?" I put my hand to my mouth in fake shock then smiled.

"yeah about that.."he said wringing his hands again.

"not now I'm happy" I smiled like the Cheshire cat and walked towards Kendall who was inside.

"Kendall!" I said excitedly hugging him and kissing his cheek "oh my god your so freaking tall!" he smiled then looked me up and down.

"you don't look so bad yourself!" and he gave me the classic Kendall knight smile.

"I'd agree" suavely said a voice from beside him. Logan smiled coolly at me then tried to lean on Kendall and fell,

"oh my gosh!" I said leaning over him and brushing my head back so It wouldn't choke him. "are you okay?"

"uh…I am now?" he said quizzically staring up at me.

"uhm…" I paused frowned then stood up "okay then…" I hugged him and kissed his cheek. He looked dumbfounded.

"is that my Lucy in the sky?" I heard from behind me. I grinned like an insane person then spun around and ran into Carlos' arms

"Carlitos! "I squealed hugging him like crazy. "you didn't forget?"

He smiled an oh-please smile "how could I forget my favorite girl conveniently named after one of my favorite songs?" he smiled then hugged me again.

Kendall was introducing me to jo when James came in huffing with my luggage.

I smiled at him and walked over. "are all those muscles filled with pudding fat biscuit?" I sad making a pout face then kissing his cheek.

He gave me a sarcastic smile then lugged my luggage over to the guys

"LUCY!" I heard and I thought it was Carlos again but I saw an awaiting Katie across the lobby

"KATIE KAT!" I screamed and we both ran and started chattering nonstop.

James Pov

Logan looked dumbfounded when I walked over and I waved my hand I n front of his face.

"Heloo-ohh are you okay dude?" I asked he shook his head then walked over to the rest of the guys who were looking at Skye and Katie.

"she's really pretty James" Kendall said.

"thanks" I smiled like a proud father. "just one rule guys"

"what?" they turned to me.

"you place a hand on her…your considered dead.."

Kendall walked over to jo and Carlos ran towards the front of the building while Logan stood dumbfounded.

I clapped him on the back then walked to the elevator. He didn't even move.


	3. I Just Haven't Met You Yet

**Shout outs too…. Anyone who reviewed because I'm writing this after I published chapter 2**

**Special shout out too because they left the first review =D I own nothing except Skye the hockey boys and..uh…anything else that sounds weird.**

I laid on the couch in apartment 2j and listened to "skating on thin ice of a new day" by jethro tull. I had hijacked the boys ipods they had left on the coffee table out of lack of sleep and I had flipped lazily through all of them except Logan's. Kendall had mostly grunge rock and some weird band called heffron drive. Carlos had Latin and Spanish music with some classic rock. I liked Logan's the best though, it was filled with classic rock and new music, just like mine. I smiled and fell deeper into the music.

"I just haven't met you yet" drifted on lazily around 2 AM and Michael bubles soothing voice put me to sleep.

_**I might have to wait**_

_**I'll never give up**_

_**I guess its half timing and**_

_**The other half's**_

_**Luck**_.

_**But I know that we can be so amazing**_

_**And baby love is gonna change me.**_

_**I promise you kid I'll give so much more than I get**_

_**I just haven't met you yet. **_

I was asleep until about 3 when I heard footsteps in the hall.

Being a light sleeper I awoke instantly silently opening my eyes.

Logan was wandering around the kitchen in an under shirt and pajama pants taking out a glass and filling it with some kind of liquid from the fridge.

I didn't pay him an mind until I heard the crash.

Everyone else in apartment 2J were champion heavy sleepers so needless to say, I was the only one who heard it.

All I could see were Logan's feet. I rushed over.

Logan POV

Stupid stupid stupid! I thought as I face palmed myself. I had gotten a drink just to see her…sleeping peacefully. She looked s beautiful when she laid in James' lap when we had watched that movie.

I would've given anything to be James. But its always been that way.

I looked up sheepishly towards my ankle that was beginning to swell. I heard light creaking of the wood floors and I freaked.

"she's coming!" my insides screamed "what do I do?"

I saw her purple toenails first by my waist then I saw her whole figure. She was in one of James' old hockey jerseys that hung loosely around her thin body. boy shorts sat under that and couldn't be seen when she was standing. She crouched down like she had this morning in the lobby and brushed her silky hair behind her ears.

"Logan!" she hissed.

"oh…what?" I tried to stand but yelped in pain and collapsed.

"oh Jesus… I think your ankles broken…" she said wincing and lifting a slender finger to touch it.

The slightest touch made me want to scream but I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

I winced also then sat myself up against the cabinets "judging by the minor swelling" I paused to inhale, my breath was slow with pain "id say its just a hairline fracture"

She scowled. "well excuse me ! I'm not a walking X-ray you know! Come on try to stand"

"I don't think I can"

"Logan" she sighed deeply " I've seen you get hit with 3 slap shots to the stomach, 2 to the knees and one to the shoulder and you've still made it off the ice. I think you can make it to the couch."

She balanced my arm on her shoulder then slowly lifted up. I tried to control the amount of wait I put on her, after all she was skinny. To my surprise, she was stronger than she looked, instantly standing up straight and balancing my weight out, guiding me to the couch

I'd tell he I thought that her scowl was cute if I knew she didn't control my chances of face planting in 2J.

Skye's POV

I set him down gently on the couch and elevated his ankle on my pillow. I grabbed some gauze and ice from the kitchen and wrapped it quickly.

"wow" he exclaimed with a weak smile.

"ah 9 years of girl scouts does something to you!" I sat down and he put his good leg off the side of the bed. I sat leaning near his bad ankle and I smiled. He smiled o and I blushed. Wait why did I blush? I turned away and felt my face. It was extremely warm. Why is this happening? This is Logan! James' best friend! I've known him since I was like…born! Jesus. This was getting scary.

"uh…thanks" he said laughing awkwardly scratching his head then putting his hand down on the bed.

"no problem" I smiled at put my hand on top of his by accident. We both immediately looked down at our hands. The only problem is he didn't move away, he moved closer.

And that's when he kissed me.

James POV

I had heard him get up. The door was ajar in our room so I could see theirs from my bed. I saw him creep out. I heard him stop. I heard the crash, that's when I stood up. I walked to the front of the room and stat with my knees to my chin by the doorframe…listening and waiting. I heard thumping and was about to get up when they started talking again. Logan laughed awkwardly then the noise stopped. I grabbed Kendall's hockey stick from the doorframe and ran out.

Logan POV

"SKYE!" I heard a booming voice from the hallway. Lights started popping on everywhere but we'd already pulled apart. Skye had scooted away, biting her lip and staring intently at James. Skye still had her hand on mine and I kept switching form looking at James to looking at them. James had tacked me on the bed within the instant. Skye gasped and jumped off the bed. He held a hockey stick to my neck and Kendall and Carlos tried to pull him off, grabbing him by the biceps.

"I told you don't touch my sister!" James screamed, his arms restrained by the guys. Tears slowly slid down Skye's face and I felt horrible.

"I…James. I" I stuttered and he kicked my ankle.

Skye POV

When James drew back his foot, I closed my eyes. I felt Katie's hands on my shoulders and I bit my lip. Logan screamed in pain and I saw he anguish in his face.

"JAMES!" I screamed running over to him. "relax!"

"I will not!" he said shaking off Kendall and Carlos who stood back, coiled to spring.

"guys" I said peering over James' shoulder "can you take Logan to his room please?" I smiled slightly.

"yeah..sure" they said somberly. They both eyed James warily. Kendall picked up Logan under the arms, Carlos grabbed his foot. Katie slipped in quietly behind them, giving me a reassuring pat on the shoulder. I looked up at James. he grabbed me by the shoulders and I eyed them, then him.

"who…. Do… you think… you.. are?" I demanded trying to wriggle out of his arms.

"your brother the last time I checked." he said angrily tightening his grip.

I winced and he loosened his grip so I slipped away.

"last time I checked you didn't bother to call me for 2 years!" I yelled, his expression softened.

"I care about you Skye…" he outstretched a hand "I do."

"if you cared about me, I wouldn't feel like an only child." I spat at him, venom dripping off my words. I grabbed my back pack stuffed in some clothes and I walked past him and out the door. I waited until I got to the elevators to cry


	4. Flashback

I just reread chapter 3 and there were some letters missing…im really sorry I forgot to pre read

SORRY! And the special shout out was to the monster im just going to call you that because your other name didn't show up

DISCLAIMER Skye is the only thing I own =D

_Flash back to 2007 (outside narrator)_

_it was a normal day for the 15 year old boys in Minnesota. The walk home from hockey had them pink faced with numb feet. They had taken refuge in the basement of James' house because it was the biggest and most fun. _

_Since James' dad was a retired rock star the family was set for life. They spent very extravagantly All around the basement were video games and snack machines. Chairs hung from the ceiling and couches plastered the walls. A huge 87" inch plasma TV hung on the back wall of the room, visible from all angles. An invisible door was built into the wall, all that you could see was the doorknob. That door led to the home theater that looked exactly like a real one. _

_Carlos and Logan were whooping and laughing over a game of foosball while Kendall tried to beat his score on street fighter. There was a separate section of the large basement just for Skye, it had her name professionally painted in large Victorian script on the wall.. posters of her favorite boy bands and celebrities were hung on the wall around it and since she was getting older, her dad bought her a large vanity that looked like it was supposed to be in a dressing room. She would sit for hours on end redoing her makeup. A large walk-in closet was behind the door next to it._

_Katie and Skye sat in the closet, doing their homework. they'd been in the basement before the boys and were trying to tolerate them. Katie slammed down her book._

"_I'm going to go tell them to shut up!" Katie said walking towards the door. _

"_No!" Skye said "we can eavesdrop on them!" her grin turned evil._

"_I like the way you think" Katie said taking down a box from one of he shelves with 2 large drinking glasses in it. They each took one then went to either side of the doorframe and pressed the glass to the wall._

"_okay…." she heard James' muffled voice. "so that's the plan?" _

_They heard the others murmur in agreement. Katie put her glass down and began tying clothes together._

"_what are you doing?" Skye mouthed. "wait he's telling Carlos to…get the stuff?"_

"_Katie grab the other end of this"_

"_why?"_

"_just do it"_

"_okay..?"_

_Katie and Skye looked at the door_

"_when I say go throw this forward."_

"_uh okay.."_

_In 3...2...1 Katie thought_

_The boys burst through the door with nerf guns, crowding into the walk in closet_

"_GO!" Katie screamed, throwing the clothes-net around the boys._

_They all screamed in surprise and the girls tackled them. James escaped first and pulled Skye away as she giggle screamed for Katie. James pulled her upside down with one arm and tickled her with the other. Kendall and Carlos had Katie and were tickling her too. Logan was still wrapped up in the net and when he finally escaped he went after Skye. He had her on one of the swinging chairs and was pushing her super high. _

"_ahhhh!" she giggle screamed with delight. Since she was tiny he pulled her off in midair and tickled her again_

"'_Logan! Logan!….Stop!" she giggled so hard her chest ached. "Logan! Ahh im going to pee my pants!" she screamed happily._

_10 minute later they were all hyperventilating on the couches smiling and laughing. Katie had her head near Kendall's hip and her legs draped on Carlos. Skye was sitting on James who was lying down. She wiggled around then sat still on his abs._

These are the things Skye thought about when she jammed her hand down on the bell in the palm woods lobby at 3am. Bitters stumbled out of his room in his pajamas.

"I want my own room!" she yelled through the tears

"palm woods. Welcome…enjoy" he muttered scanning a key card and handed it to her. She ran down the hall to her room. Who the hell did James think he is? He had no rights! Then she remembered something. When the boys had come back, before their first concert, James had a business card on his desk. She fished it out of her bag. She remembered that this number had called their house. She opened her cell phone and punched in the number.

"I changed my mind" she said biting back the shake in her voice. "I'll record for you"

"excellent" the evil voice crackled through her speaker.

"ill see you tomorrow morning at 8 KA-KAW" he hung up.

This would show him. This would show them all.

"Skye we can have this single out by tomorrow" hawk said, drumming his fingers on his desk. "we're very happy you chose us over….rocque records.

"beautiful" she said putting he wispy signature down. "when do we record?"


	5. Minnesota Memories

**Thanks for the reviews =D in this chapter you get a previw of a song that I wrote about skye and james' relationship its only a preview when everything works itself out she'll sing the rest =D**

**Also I just wanna say I love the monster because shes one of the funniest people on this website.**

**DISCLAIMER Skye and minnesota memories are the only things I own**

**

* * *

**

Logan POV

"are you sure he's okay?" I said as I hobbled up behind Carlos and Kendall who were watching James. James was laying on the couch that had been Skye's, still unmade, bed facing the opposite direction of the TV. His cell phone sat easily in reach on the coffee table. We thought he was just lazy but now we thin he's gotten depressed.

"he's just sad…she hasn't called in 3 days you know." Kendall said still looking at him.

"AHHH! GUYS!" Katie shrieked from her room.

"KATIE!" Kendall yelled sprinting towards her room. Carlos jogged behind him, slipping on his helmet. I limped behind them in my splint. James even got up and walked past me.

We all busted into her room. She was cross-legged on her bed with her Mac book in front of her, her hand covering her open mouth, staring at the screen.

We all huddled around her, Kendall jumped onto the bed next to her to make room. I perched myself near the headboard. She had open the MTV website and in large font the headline on the webpage was

**SKYE DIAMOND RULES THE WEB WITH HER NEW SINGLE, MINNESOTA MEMORIES.**

The boys listened in shock as Katie read the article aloud.

"ok…blah blah background OH! 'many have speculated that Skye is related to Big Time Rush star James Diamond. We have sources that do confirm that that is in fact true. 'we've been going through some…issues right now" Skye stated in an exclusive interview by Pop Tiger "we're currently not speaking" her new single Your my romeo was put on the internet late this morning and has become an instant hit with over 1,000,000,000 views so far. Major promotion by Hawk Records has been a big factor in this'." Katie paused to gasp "shes with hawk!"

James was pacing with anger now running his fingers through his hair. His phone began to ring outside and everyone, except me, got up and ran to see who it was. I laid on the bed and stared at the ceiling thinking about her. This was all my fault, James would hate me and my ankle was the size of a cantaloupe. I looked back to the mac. I skimmed the article once more. It talked about skye and her background some of the recent crap that James has gotten into and more songs that she was writing. Below the article there was a link to the video. I dragged the cursor over and the video loaded.

I watched intently.

There was a wispy guitar opening played and the camera paned to the opening scene. skye was sitting in the middle of a busy street. she looked at the camera, her blue diamond eyes sparkling and glassy, like she was on the verge of tears. I wanted to hold her so bad,hug her. I wanted to kiss her again. She was so beautiful. More artsy scenes played, fields of black and white flowers, sprawling beaches and rolling hill then the camera returned to the first scene. Her voice was clear and a tad higher than James', almost as high as mine. She sounded like him a lot. She sang clearly:

i love Those nights when you

talked to me

laughed with me, told me your dreams.

i love that you taught,

me how to skate,

now i can relate cause i taught you to sing

i love how you and me have great memoriess

like ice skating in zero below

and whispering at midnight so mom wouldnt know

the seccrets you told me

when the flowers would bloom

they all made me think that you would call soon

but i gave up hoping

i just wanted some dreams...

but 2 years seemed like a lifetime to me.

She let a tear fall down her face, her amazing face. I heard James yell in anger and I quickly closed the page and dragged myself down the hall. James pushed me out of the way to get to his room, his call phone pressed to his ear. I almost collapsed into the wall. Kendall rushed over and caught me.

"dude!" he yelled but james had already slammed the door. I stood up again. James hated me.

* * *

James POV

She was so defiant. She never listened. She used to listen to me. I ran my fingers through my hair. My

Phone started to ring and I bolted. I had to find her before..

"james!" my mom screamed through the phone

"hi mom…" I sighed defeatedly. Everyone watching sighed heavily and Katie started moving around the kitchen to make lunch. Kendall made skys bed behind me. Carlos climbed and sat in swirly.

"where is skye?" she screamed anxiously I could hear her pacing.

"I..I" I stuttered staring at my feet.

"james micheal diamond!" my dad was on the line now

"dad?"

"what the hell son? 'we're currently not talking' WHERE IS SHE?" my dad sounded terrified and terrifying at the same time. It was one of his many skills.

"you didn't call the police?'

"don't worry…." my voice hardened and so did my expression. "I'm going to find her." and then I hung up.

I punched skyes number in so hard I almost broke my phone. I ran past logan and pushed by him. I heard kendall say something but I was already getting dressed.

* * *

SKYE POV

I clicked on my video and watched it again in my perfect room. It was so much better than my corner in the basement, event hough it was just like it on a bigger scale. Skye was painted across the main wall in aqua. The actual wall was a deep lavender and the rest of the furniture we're the same colors.

My phone began to ring and I looked at it.

James.

I sighed heavily.

* * *

**Okay soo ill have new chapter up either tomarrow or the next day =D review pleasee**


	6. Secret Agent, Man

**Thanks for the reviews =D I also want everyone to know that Skye is not a real person. I do not know anyone named Skye and she is not based on anyone living or dead that I happen to know.**

**DISCLAIMER Skye and Minnesota memories are the only things I own**

James POV

That little turd didn't even bother to answer her cell. I gripped the steering wheel angrily. I say turd cause I could never call my little sister a bitch. Ever. I wouldn't even call a female dog a bitch. I'm classy like that. I sped up then stopped in front of Aardvark records. There were 50 recording studios in LA. I'd go to them all to find her.

Skye POVI never thought I was weird. This was my normal routine. But when my new maid, Ariel asked me what I was doing I didn't understand what she had meant. .I sat down in front of the large mirror like my one in Minnesota and started brushing my hair."I am beautiful. I am Smart." I said with each stroke. "I am the number 3 figure skater in the country. Number 5 in the world. One day I will be number one." I kept brushing "my video has over a million hits. I'm going to be a pop star" Ariel stared at me bewilderedly. I didn't understand why I did this either, complimenting myself while brushing my hair. I'd done it since I was 6."so Ariel what's on the schedule today." I asked anxiously following her out of the bedroom."recording at 8 then the rest of the day off" she replied cool I thought I can spend it with ja- Katie. I can spend it with Katie.

James POV

I had checked every recording studio in LA besides one. I stared up at the gray awning the silver letters gleamed in the California sunshine."are you sure you want to do this man?" Kendall asked my, cupping my shoulder."my sisters in there… we have to get he out" I replied a hint of DUH! In my anxiously teetered from foot to foot. I still wasn't speaking to him but we needed his brain to pull this off. Carlos clipped on his helmet and grasped the rope. he and Logan were dressed to look like tourists. They entered the building first and took the elevator to the roof so they could get to the air ducts. Kendall slipped in and easily distracted the secretary while I had to found out where Skye was recording. I texted the details to Carlos and Logan then boarded the elevator with Kendall. We bumped fists then Kendall distracted the guard. I opened the door of the greenroom to see my sister quietly sipping from a bottle of raspberry Evian reading seventeen. She glanced at me lazily. "its about time."I was about to say something but a huge rope flew down from the air glanced at it slightly then continued , dressed as a ninja ran to the couch picked her up and attached a harness to her wore a bored expression as she jutted her magazine out so he could tighten the straps. She waved at James as she got dragged up into the I could do was stare.I ran out quickly dodging body guards and hawks crazy assistant.

Skye POV

I didn't mind spilling my Evian and dropping my magazine when I got jutted into the ceiling.I didn't mind getting abducted by Carlos the ninja.I didn't mind that the harness probably halted my ability to have children.I did however mind when my hair got messed up 10 seconds from seeing my boyfriend in the same air duct I was forced into. Carlos scampered off quickly while I sat with my legs hanging from the vent ,staring at Logan who was staring at me."I'd say we have about 10 seconds before major alarms go off." he said smiling awkwardlyI laughed and pressed him up against the air duct wall. I kissed him over and over when the air duct turned red. I kissed him until the alarms blared.I stopped kissing him when someone pulled me through the same way I came …. I screamed.

sorry its short ill write a loner one next time i sware :) thanks for the support!


	7. Worldwide

**Thanks for the reviews =D I also want everyone to know that Skye is not a real person. I do not know anyone named Skye and she is not based on anyone living or dead that I happen to know.**

**DISCLAIMER Skye and Minnesota memories are the only things I own**

Logan pov

"SKYE!" I had yelled as I saw her being pulled. I flew forward to grasp he hands and I caught one. I began playing tug of war with person on the other end, not seeing who it was. I gave one final pull and I collapsed through the same hole, my whole face searing with pain. My ankle felt worse.

"LOGAN!" she had screamed and I didn't see who carried her away.

I bolted in the same direction, praying that the 2 days at the gym wouldn't fail me now.

Skye POV

For the first few moments I had my eyes shut. Bu being ran in a fireman's hold nonetheless down the halls of hawk records really made you want to see. But I didn't need to see. I had smelled the barracuda man spray from in the air vent. "jameees?" I said peering around to see his face. "he had on aviators, a fake moustache and a guard outfit. Probably from Carlos' CHiPs Halloween costume. Stupid Carlos.

"shhh!" he said pushing me out the front door." AND STAY OUT!"

I heard a loud noise and I peered in the window. Logan was on top of James punching him repeatedly in the face.

"Jesus Christ."

2 hours later I was sitting on the couch in 2j between them, biting my lip and looking at each one.

Carlos and Kendall sat in front of the sofa, coiled to spring.

Logan was sporting a black eye , James had some minor scratches near his eyes and cheeks, probably from me when I yanked them apart.

He's learned to protect his face very well.

"dude." he said looking around me towards Logan. "you almost ruined the face!" he pulled out a compact and started to fix his hair. I sighed.

"I…I'm really sorry" Logan started picking at his nails. Nervous habit I thought.

James sighed again then looked at me. I gave him a weak smile hen it looked at my feet.

"guys" Kendall spoke up. "we got to figure something out… this is tearing us apart. You guys haven't talked in like forever…and we're supposed to go on tour soon!"

"I'm not sharing a bus with those to Nancy's constantly fighting" Carlos mumbled crossing his arms.

"this is a team effort" he continued ignoring the disgruntled Carlos. "its all or nothing guys."

I stood up.

"this is all my fault." I said looking at them all " you guys were fine before I showed up now I created all this drama." I wringed my hands like James had. It was a family habit. "I…I'm such a screw-up I'll never make it in this town anyways,"

James shut his compact.

I got a sudden burst of adrenaline. I don't know where it came from but it just came.

I ran over to Logan and kissed him. Pressing him up against the couch.

Logan POV

against every rational thought in my head, i kissed her back

James didn't do anything except stare.

Skye POV

I got up and cautiously left.

James POV

Logan is a dead man.

**just filler 3 soo sorry i have school and junk *eye roll* anyways in the next couple days i put a long one up i have big ideas ;D**


	8. Check Yes, Juliet

**Thanks for the reviews =D I also want everyone to know that Skye is not a real person. I do not know anyone named Skye and she is not based on anyone living or dead that I happen to know.**

**DISCLAIMER Skye and Minnesota memories are the only things I own**

Skye POV

Check yes juliet played poolside the next day. I laughed at the iron of the romeo-juliet/skye-logan situation.

"excuse me" said a pleasant voice blocking my tan. I pooped an earbud out and looked up at the tall blonde who looked strangely like kendall.

"yeah?" I said smiling politely.

"uh this might seem rude but who are you?" she smiled weakly

Suddenly an angry voice yelled from behind her "your such a softy jo!"

An angry looking girl with black curls in a pink velour sweat suit stepped out from behind her and glared at me.

"uh…" I stared at them both.

"who are you?" pinky demanded, staring at me and crossing her arms.

"uh I'm Skye Diamond?" I looked at the blonde who slowly made the connection.

"oh james' sister!" she piped up "he was just talking about you! Im jo and this is Camille" she smiled warmly then spazzed as Camille got angrier.

"this is the one whos been messing with my logan? " she turned on her heels to look at me. "oh that's it someone better hold me back!"

I jumped up instantly, guarding myself with my bag.

"What he hell!" I screeched my hair flying around me.

"dammit Camille!" jo mumbled grabbing her friend by the waist.

"oh look its logan! Coincidently across the pool…by his lonesome" a voice yelled from behind us.

Hearing this Camille took off jo made an exasperated face and tiredly waved goodbye, running after her. I must've looked confused because she returned the look.

I turned slowly to see who said it.

Of course.

I sat back down and he sat next to me

"we need to talk" he said looking tired.

"okay what about?" I smiled like nothing was wrong.

Like we were back in Minnesota… making you tube videos and laughing for hours.

Wrestling the boys and having totally unfair snowball fights.

Skating together. Practicing his vocals.

"you know. Don't play dumb with me skye"

I sighed. "james theres nothing to talk about. I want to be with logan."

"well I don't." he said turning my head so I would look at him.

"you don't tell me what to do" I hissed.

"actually yes I kind of do" he gave an angry laugh "because I'm older and therefore your only parent right now."

"your not my dad. Jesus"

"I just want whats best"

"for yourself" the venom dripped of my words and I knew that had hit him hard.

He whipped out his cell phone and dialed.

"who are you calling?"

"mom and dad. Your going home."

"JAMES!" I screeched. Heads turned. Not like I was used to anyways.

"oh are you gonna have a tantrum?"

"god your such an ass!"

He closed his phone.

"an ass? Im helping you live your dream!"

"oh you think your off the hook for the last 2 years?"

He didn't have a response to that. He just stared at me as I left.

I could feel his eyes.

James POV

Way to screw it up this time retard. Internal dilemas are not my forte. I'd give anything to be kendall and have a normal little sister.

Ouch.

That one was harsh.

Maybe I am egotistical? I can be a bit self centered…

_A bit? _my reflection said to me. _you're the most handsome gu-_

"Oh shut up!" I yelled at the mirror.

I walked away.

"uhh who are you talking to?" carlos asked from the couch.

"what? Oh noone.." I slumped in the oppisite couch.

"is something up? Break your lucky comb again?" he grinned like a 5 year old.

"ha ha you're a real comedian. No…I messed stuff up again with skye. She freaking hates me." I punched the cushion softly.

"well go apologize" his kids brain slowly working.

"its not that easy."

"uh no it actually is. You just don't get it" he stood up and cupped my shoulder.

"swallow your pride bitch. Swallow your pride."

I kicked him in the shin and he laughed, grabbing his helmet and limping out the door.

I dug into my pockets and pulled out a small scrap of paper with skye's room number on it.

I gulped.

Time to swallow my pride.

Skye POV

I hope they don't charge for ruined merchendise in this hoel.

My pillows had long black mascara marks on them from my tears, large black splotches surrounded he edges.

I started to cry again.

I heard a soft rapping on my door. I leaned over and opened it with my foot, still face down.

"just put the order on the table there and I'll get to it thank you"

"what no tip?" I was greeted by kendalls famous smirk.

I sat up immediately, wiping my eyes and fixing my hair

"oh hi kendall" I sheepishly smiled.

"jo Camille and I were going to the beach and we wanted to know if you and logan wanted to come. Hey are you okay? You look kinda flushed…"

Crap…I looked like well…crap.

I sniffld "no im okay thanks just uh…allergies."

"alright…" he said warily "if you need anything just call."

"I will thanks. Thanks for dropping by!" I slammed the door and collapsed into sobs again.

I heard another knock and I yelled "IM FINE KENDALL!"

"uh..its..." james stuttered.

I hesitantly opened the door.

"I'm sorry" he said pulling me into a hug in the hallway I hugged back tightly,cring into his six pack.

He lead me inside.

"james" I sniffed. "do you know how it feels to find out your brother has a girlfriend through acess Hollywood?" he stared at his feet "to learn that they'd broken up on entertainment tonight? That she was pregnant through tmz?"

"that's not true"

"frankly I don't know what to believe." I crossed m arms "I hadn't gotten much from the source."

he wringed his hands. He looked at me. Then at his hands. Then at the floor. Then back at me.

The lyrics sheet for Minnesota memories was on the table next to him.

He read it as I stared at him.

"this is about me?"

"us."

"oh…can you..uh."

I cleard my throat

_Our minnesota memories wil not ever die_

_now somtimes when i go to airports i cry._

_i stood here waiting while you lived me dreams._

_i guess like those 2 years_

_those agonizing to years._

He cryed a little bit. I sang the last line of the verse.

_semmed like a life...time...to me..._

"I'm sorry" he whispered.

"I know."

**The full song will come soon.I skipped like an inire verse. Anyways I hope you liked it…more soon! ;D**


	9. Just the way you are

**Thanks for the reviews =D this is happening during skye and james little moment. enjoy**

**DISCLAIMER Skye and Minnesota memories are the only things I own**

Logan POV

I sat in the solitude of my bedroom I shared with carlos, deep in thought.

Why they made US share a room is beyond me because hes one of the messiest people I know…

Me being the neatest I guess.

There's literally a line separating his side and mine, chaos and comfort.

I sighed deeply. Thinking of this morning.

Skye had wandered sleepily out of he room in another one of james' hockey jerseys.

I sat at the counter with katie, james and carlos were poolside with kendall. He was having a romantic breakfeast with jo. (**writergirl27 your freaking welcome)**

Did she bring any pajamas? I chuckled quietly.

"whats so funny?" she asked pecking me on the cheek making Katie snicker.

I leaned over and lightly punched her shoulder and she laughed again.

"nothing" I said smiling.

"oh crap is that the time?" Katie screeched at the microwave clock. "im late! I have a date! love you guys bye!" passing out rushed hugs as she grabbed her bag and flew out the door.

Skye laily made herself some eggs.

While the bacon was frying she checked herself in the microwave reflection.

"ick." she murmered tousling her hair. "I look gross"

I stood up and half limped and stopped behind her.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and leaned down.

_Oh her eyes, her eyesMake the stars look like they're not shiningHer hair, her hairFalls perfectly without her trying _

_Her nails, her nailsI could kiss them all day if she'd let meHer laugh, her laughShe hates but I think its so sexy _

I sang quietly into her ear

"awh logie" she smiled and turned to me, still in my arms.

_And When I see your faceThere's not a thing that I would changeCause you're amazingJust the way you are_

She smiled and tiptoed to kiss my cheek._And when you smile,The whole world stops and stares for awhileCause girl you're amazingJust the way you are _

We shared a long beautiful romantic kiss and that was the first time I had ever fallen in love.

**Ive had that song in my head for like ever…me and my exboyfriend were singing it on the bus today XD I love skye and logan don't you? I do. You should to rate and review dee dee do.**

**That was my song now go do it!**


	10. Forever

**Thanks for the reviews =D this is happening during Skye and James little moment. enjoy**

**DISCLAIMER Skye and Minnesota memories are the only things I own**

Logan POV

Logan POV

The vibe around 2J has been less than appealing for the past couple days.

Skye and I sit next to each other and hold hands…couple things. Whenever James would walk through we'd straighten up, touch less.

James had little to say about the whole situation.

James has had little to say for the past few weeks.

He still holds himself up in the bathroom for beauty purposes but longer than usual.

I felt guilty. I remembered the night he had held me up with the hockey stick, I was totally disrespecting him. He never talked to any of us anymore, he started dating random girls, having one night stands. Skye had gotten pissed a lot at him. I felt like the only reason she was staying was me.

Skye POV

"Beautiful girls all over the world. I could be chasing but my time would be wasted" I hummed silently making myself some lunch.

"cause they got nothing on you girl nothing on you baby" Kendall and Carlos harmonized walking out of their rooms.

I pulled my bread out of the toaster and went to get some lunch meat.

I heard a lot of laughing and then a girl walked out in a black mini dress and one of James hockey jerseys.

I sighed extremely loud. She gave me an annoyed look gathered her things and stumbled out the door.

Katie gave her the stink eye from the counter.

James walked out shirtless with jeans on and I saw Katie stare for a second. I leaned over and slapped the back of her head. She groaned and looked back to her sandwich.

"I see you've all met Kristy?" James said fixing his hair and smiling smugly

"your not proving anything you know." I said leaning on one foot putting my hand holding the mustard on my hip. My boyfriend tee fell slightly off the shoulder.

"I don't k now what your talking about" he kissed me on the cheek and I punched his arm.

James POV

I don't know why…I just like to piss Skye off. Maybe somewhere inside of me its seen as revenge. I don't know what's making me do these things…I get no enjoyment out of it. Banging a couple of sleazy chicks just really doesn't get it done for me. It might've back when we first moved here but I'm older now. I'll throw a few back… but I won't get hammered. I'm a good actor why else would I have gotten a part on _witches of rodeo drive _if I wasn't? I didn't know why I did this. I just knew it pissed her off.

Skye POV

"excuse me?" I dinged the bell at the front desk politely, expecting to see bitters pop his large face up to me with a scowl. Instead a cute girl about my age maybe a year older popped up. She smiled warmly and tossed back her dirty blonde hair.

"welcome to the palm woods I'm Rachel!" she shuffled some papers to get to a computer mouse "how may I. oh oh oh! uh oh!" the large stack of papers collapsed behind the desk. Rachel made a Lord help me face. I ran back and bent down, whisking the papers into my hands

"thank you so much…uhm" she said, flustered.

"Skye" I finished for her. "my name is Skye" I handed her the papers.

"thanks." "no problem"

I forgot what I came for so I walked back to the room. I passed a sign for the palm woods staff party.

THAT NIGHT

I lounged in Logan's arms, watching I Could Never Be Your Woman. Cute movie…kind of ironic…in a weird way. (**look it up you'll get the ref) **Our Song "forever" by the beach boys floated through the speakers. Logan quickly harmonized with his favorite part.

_If the song I sing to you _

_Could fill your heart with joy _

_I'd sing forever (together my love my my my my) _

_Forever _

_Forever _

_I've been so happy loving you _

_Do do do do do do do do do together my love _

_Let the love I have for you _

_Live in your heart _

_And beat forever (together my love) _

_Forever _

_Forever _

_I've been so happy loving you _

He winded his fingers in my hair, toying with it I looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back. We kissed and kept kissing. And kissing. The movie and song we're over. We kept kissing. Until we heard the door jangle.

James POV

Okay maybe crashing the palm woods party wasn't the best idea. I'm not one for good ideas lately. But when I saw this stunning girl, silently sipping on the cheap wine from the snack table, talking to friends, it kind of made me think this might've been a decent idea.

After a couple more glasses of cheap wine I felt more loose about EVERYTHING.

If Skye wasn't pissed before she would be now.

Skye POV

Rachel stumbled in first, one shoe on and one shoe off. Her red dress was ripped slightly near her knee, her hair in snarls.

I sighed audibly.

James stumbled in after, frenching her every 5 seconds.

He closed the door like it was some big secret.

we had he lights off so he was probably so drunk he didn't realize we were sitting there.

Oh I'd make him.

Logan POV

"Skye…" I said trying to grab he hand. It floated lightly out of mine. I sat back, legs spread and I ran my fingers through my hair. She couldn't be controlled, but that was one of the things I loved about her.

Skye POV

"your amazing you know that?" lights snapped on and I had a brief flashback of my Logan kiss.

Carlos stood in the hallway in a sweatshirt and pajama pants, his helmet lopsided. He scratched his head then quickly took it off.

"iii knoowww" he slurred, kissing her on the cheek.

She slapped him lightly. Kendall tried to come into the living room but Carlos stopped him.

"don't be such a bitchh"

James POV

Bad move James bad mood. Who was she to mess with me?

Logan POV

Everyone stared in shock. Even the girl had stopped her indecent drunk giggling.

We all held our breath is suffocating silence.

**I watched that damn episode of full house with this in it today..I had to make it their song its sooo cute XD You should to rate and review dee dee do.**

**That was my song now go do it!**


	11. Real Gone

**Thanks for the reviews =D I like to freak out my fans**

**DISCLAIMER Skye and Minnesota memories are the only things I own**

Carlos POV

You know those standoffs in the middle of town in the old west movies?

that's what it was like.

Kendall POV

She was gonna kill him…seriously she was gonna strangle him. Should we be doing something? I looked at Katie.

Katie POV

Why wasn't logan doing anything?

Logan POV

Why Wasn't I Doing anything?

Skye POV

Should I be yelling. Yes. Yes I should.

James POV

Im gonna die.

Rachel Pov

Kendall is sooo hot…I wanna get up on that.

Skye POV

And then It came to me.

James POV

She grabbed my car keys and left. MINE! The keys to the btr mobile. Rachel started eyeing kendall so I quickly took her to the bedroom.

Logan POV

I think she just stole his car. I stood up and ushered Katie back to her room, I was dazed and confused.

Kendall was on the floor of my room carlos was in the bed. I threw my blanket over kendall and I lied down. Then I got back up. I scratched my head.

This was decision time.

Do I chase my juilet or do I let her get over it?

These are not decisions to be made at 3am.

Skye POV

I accelerated fast down the thruway. The needle slowly clicked forward. 40...50...55.…65.… the wind whipped my hair back and I screamed with glee. The wind seemed to whip the tangles out of my hair, the problems the snarls. Red and blue lights started to flash and they all flew back in. at least he'd have to pay the fine.

James POV

I woke up dazed, my head felt like it was going to fall off I tilted it from side to side. The girl I had picked up was gone, probably making a quick exit to preserve her rep or something. I rolled over off the bed and slipped on my boxers and jeans my standard "morning after" clothes. I took a swig of whatever was in the bottle on my nightstand. I layed back down. Then stood up.

I played with my hair for a while the post sex look did NOT look good on my locks.

I wandered into the kitchen for food. Skye usually had breakfeast done by now.

I didn't smell anything. No smell = no skye.

I scratched my head and saw the guys at the table and a very distressed logan trying to juggle 4 or 5 appliances at once with the smoke alarm raging.

"lemme guess she still isn't back?" I looked at logan.

"HELP ME!" he screeched throwing down a piece of well done toast onto a plate with watery eggs and black bacon.

"nahh" I said sitting next to Katie.

"do you ever wear a shirt?" she said almost choking on a piece of black bagel.

"do you ever nyehh nyehh" I mocked in her face

She scowled and I laughed.

"dude" carlos stared at me "this isn't the time to joke look" he snatched a copy of people from kendall and threw it at my waist. I read the headline and gasped.

OVER THE LIMIT OUT OF CONTROL

SKYE DIAMOND ARRESTED IN L.A. LAST NIGHT.

i threw people down on the table, my head in my hands. carlos tried to console me but kendall jumped up at stopped his hand. i sat there for hours until everyone had left. it was just me...and logan.

**sorry its short i havent had much time to write would you rather have lots of bite sized chapters with cliff hangers or a huge one with a plain ending. tell me in your review.**

**That was my song now go do it!**


	12. La La Land

**Thanks for the reviews =D I like to freak out my fans**

**DISCLAIMER Skye and Minnesota memories are the only things I own**

Skye POV

I waded through the grass and waist high plants, the bucket clanging against my kneecaps. I stretched on my gloves and pulled up a fallen tomato plant, checking for fruit. I tossed 3 in the bucket.

P.S. 181 in downtown L.A. it was where I had to fulfill my 3 day court ordered community service and today I was checking the schools garden.

This orange vest was making it hard to move so I put it on top of the bin with the tools in it.

I hadn't been home in a couple days. I checked into a hotel, Bought some new outfits with my credit card.

Let him worry , he's been such a douche he deserves it.

The bell rang and I hurried to pick more of the vegetables.

I started quietly singing "club can't handle me"

"You know I know how To make me stop and stare as I zone out" I picked some more grapes.

There was an open window near the garden.

"2 years seems like a…lifetime to me" a beautiful voice belted out from inside it. She trilled heavily on seems and me, perfectly execute though.

I stood on top of the bin to here it better.

"beautifully preformed Katherine, remember to control your breathing" a womans voice said and she played a scale lightly on the piano.

"thank you Ms. Narken " the voice returned.

"what happened to that chick anyways?" a deeper girls voice asked.

"who Skye diamond?" Katherine answered.

"yeah didn't she pull a Brittney and like, shave her head?" another girl said.

I felt my head reflexively. Duh. There was still hair there stupid.

"Madison, Tori lets not start any rumors." good or you I thought lifiting my fist. She continued

"Ah vowel everyone. check your space. Ah. Ah. Ah."

The class returned the note and I hopped off the bin. I sat on it, heads in my hands. Is this what I was reduced to? My 15 minutes of fame were up?

I sighed heavily.

"Lindsay could you please close the window?"

I looked at the window with a rude expression.

"yes " and the window slammed shut.

That was the first time I'd cried in a while.

**Short I knowwwww im writing a new one like..every 2 days now. So yeah.**

**Review por ffaaavooorrr**


	13. Banana Pancakes

**Thanks for the reviews =D **

**DISCLAIMER Skye and Minnesota memories are the only things I own**

James POV

Its not like I could hate y sister. Though she's pushing me pretty close by not coming home for 2 days.

Kendall sat on the couch surfing lazily through our basic cable while Logan played solitare,his headphones blasting. Carlos sat sideways, balancing his homework on his lap.

I grabbed the remote from Kendall and flipped to entertainment tonight.

"Logan what's sit-ua-tional irony?" Carlos asked frowning at his English literary homework. Logan popped out an ear bud and "jerk it out" by the ceasers blasted silently through it.

Logan stared at him and thought. "to put it into simpler terms its when something didn't turn out the way you wanted or… its kind of like déjà vu. yeah something like that."

The entertainment tonight theme song started to play and Kendall groaned audibly.

I shushed him and shoved him off the couch.

The phone rang and I sidestepped still watching the TV over Kendall to answer it.

"hello?" I said impatiently eyes glued to the TV.

Kendall must've been bored because he made his way over to Carlos and snatched his homework.

The two were running around the apartment screaming at each other and Logan accidentally tripped Kendall. Kendall tackled him then he started yelling.

I ran out the apartment and slammed the door.

The central air in the hall blew my bangs slightly to the side.

"hello?" said the woman's voice on the other line. "is this Gu-Stay-Vo Ro-chh?"

"its Gustavo rocque and no he's not here…he's my manager" I said, putting a hand on my hip and kicking at the carpet with my sandaled foot.

"oh…well we'd like to inform him that his 85 mustang has been in the impound lot for 2 days. We believe it was stolen by a girl…I think her name was sunshine…to flower or something."

"Skye" I breathed.

"YES! that's it! Well he has 4 more days to pick it up until we send it to the scrap yard"

" Ok ill make sure he gets the message" I pressed the button so hard my iphone almost crumbled.

I ran back into the apartment.

The guys were sitting back in their normal places, Carlos smoothing out his paper and starting again, Logan re shuffling his cards,

"okay!" I shouted. "we need a ride!"

They all glanced at me lazily.

"ill get the roller skates" Kendall groaned standing up off the couch.

"I'll call Camille and see if she has her car" Logan said reaching for his iphone.

"I'll get the clam chowder!" shouted Carlos.

We all stared at him quizzically.

"we're going to get hungry?" he said like it was obvious.

We all shrugged and walked in our respective directions

**If this was a real episode this is where the theme song would play.**

**Review poor ffaaavooorrr**


	14. This Love

**Thanks for the reviews =D **

**DISCLAIMER Skye and Minnesota memories are the only things I own**

Logan POV

We all ducked our heads down, quietly looking out the windows over the plastic where the glass ended.

"are you positive this is the only way we could get around Hollywood?" Carlos said, silently adjusting his helmet so it covered his eyes more.

Camille and jo scoffed from the front seats.

"I don't really think you should be dissing my ride right now" Camille said focusing on the road and giving them the hand in the mirror.

Jo giggled then stared out the window once more.

"Camille thanks and all" I sad shrugging down more. "but did you have to take the van?"

"yes in fact I did. My dad took the porche to Washington to see my mom." Camille said , in an annoyed tone.

"BUT ITS PINK!" Kendall shouted, addressing the elephant in the room. Or car. Or something.

"you should be grateful" Katie piped up from the back seat. Not now Katie. I thought. Kendall was already pissed he had to miss his lunch with jo. "it'd be much harder to find Skye on foot."

We all silently turned to James, the only boy actually sitting up. If he had his face any closer to the glass he'd be kissing it. Not that he was short on things to kiss.

I don't even think kissing should be discussed right now. that's what got us into this.

Katie, who was sitting next to him, carefully patted his Shoulder in a gesture of sympathy.

Poor Katie she was going to miss that hand after he bit it off.

James stared at her hand then at her. He pulled her into a hug which, after several seconds, she cautiously returned.

Carlos , who was on Katie's other side stared at them quizzically then pulled out his thermos and took a sip.

"mmm clam chowder."

We all rolled our eyes and rubbed our temples. Even the girls did it.

James was in no mood for comedy, that was evident.

"we can't keep driving in circles. We need to find her now." he gripped his seatbelt, knuckles white.

Camille pulled a sharp turn and all of our cell phones rattled in the cup holders.

I wringed my hands, looking toward my lap.. This is all my fault. Its all my fault.

"its all my fault" I whispered silently.

"what was that hon.?" Camille said looking in the rearview at me. I was behind jo so she had the perfect view.

"oh…nothing"

"I don't know why we keep doing this" said Carlos taking another sip and sitting up, we were out of range of anyone who knew us , heading towards Encino.

We all stared at him. Carlos was an idiot, but not that stupid.

"Carlos…what the hell do you mean?" I said turning because he was diagonal from me.

Camille Lurched forward onto the highway and we all jolted orward..

"Well" he said putting down his thermos. "she's isn't in Encino."

"what the hell do you know Carlos?" James muttered through clenched teeth.

"Entertainment Tonight told me you turd." Carlos reached over Katie and smacked him.

Katie rolled her eyes then comprehended what Carlos said.

We all turned to him. Camille even stared in the rearview mirror.

"YOU MORON!" James shouted punching him. "WHERE DID THEY SAY SHE IS?"

"Jesus" Carlos muttered, rubbing the spot where he'd been struck . "they said she's going to be a guest judge on _America Sings _tomorrow."

We all groaned. Camille pulled over and Jo patted her arm to calm her down.

"so we just drove around Hollywood for 2 hours. Don't you think that would've been helpful before?" Kendall groaned.

"nobody asked me!" Carlos said, digging himself deeper into the hate hole.

Camille screeched the car forward, skidding dangerously close to 2 wheels.

Dammit Skye…you need to control yourself. And I'll tell you myself... I thought gripping the door handle with all my strength, the wind whipping through the windows. We all pressed our heads back to brace for impact.

"If we make it back alive." I Sighed.

**Yeah im getting writers block. What should happen at America sings? Cause I have the chapter after that planned already.. But ill try and combine all your ideas. Tell me in your Review please =J.**

**Torikinz ****J**


	15. A Year Without Rain

**yped this in notepad -.- anyways 5 reviews for a new chapter? just checking viewership and such.**

SKYE POV

Contestant 51.  
the semi finals showed me her.  
and i devised a plan as soon as i saw her.  
"So let this drought come to an end And may this desert flower again I'm so glad you found me Stick around me" perfect. shes my ticket out.  
the one thing i didn't plan on?  
my idiot brother.

LOGAN POV

i picked at my nails, "a bad habit that could lead to infection" doctor logan said from inside me.  
"shut up doctor logan! im handling this one! you seem stressed." Psychologist logan stated.  
SHUT! UP!  
"tell me about it"  
i'm not gonna talk to the voices in my head.  
"to much stress can lead to health problems later in life" doctor logan.  
"will you shut up!" i shouted.  
"what the hell man? do you want to go?" james stepped toward me "dude back off, legit" kendall grabbed his bicep.  
carlos hopped between us.  
i sighed heavily. "logan?" a girl with a large headset poked her head into my dressing room. "hush morons." i whispered to the guys, who were trying to calm down a steamed james.  
"5 minutes and you need to come out. your in the chair to the far left." she looked at a clip board nailed to the wall, outside , like a doctors office.  
"they aren't nailed they are tacked" doctor logan matter-of-factly stated.  
i groaned then thanked her.  
"so why do i have to be the bait again?" i stood firm.  
"shes not gonna talk to any of us moron,especially not james." kendall pointed out, keeping james from tackling carlos.  
james stalked away and kicked the side of the dresser in the room.  
"hey remember when hawk tricked us with the dressing room truck thing?" said carlos trying to lighten the mood.  
noone laughed

SKYE POV

"and now our guest judge for this week!" the announcer gestured broadly to the stage monitor. a video montage played without showing the face. Big Night started to play and my stomach sank. Logan strutted on stage waving smiling and slapping peoples hands. he turned on the mike in his hands "its great to be here Madison!" he grinned and hugged her.  
my fist clenched under the table. dak zevon leaned over from his chair to my left.  
"hey doesn't your brother know him"  
i snapped my head toward him and scowled.  
"oh...okay then" he raised his palms and leaned back , grinning at Logan.  
Logan gleefully marched to the seat next to me.  
"whats up" he smiled.  
this is not real. im back in bed. in Minnesota. sleeping. mom will wake up up soon. i hope im not late for school.  
then he kisses my cheek when the cameras have focused on a commercial of the contestants hanging out in a new car.

Logan POV

i grin smugly. that one was for you james.

Skye pov

i want to slap him.  
i want to kiss him.  
i want to punch my brother in the face.  
20 minutes later the latest hopeful , contestant 50 is walking on stage talking about how logan should pick her as his mentoree because shes admired him and blah blah blah.  
"so whos idea was this" i smiled hard and hissed that out while she belted Counting on you.  
"mine" he tried to lace his fingers into mine under the table. i slammed my hand up.  
"this was my idiot brothers wasn't it?" i stood up and applauded.  
"yes..." he whispered sitting back down.  
"i figured" i grabbed my mike "that was fabulous sweetie i think logan will pick you for sure! Wont you logan?" i clenched on my smug smile.  
"yes i sure will. Lindsay i choose you to be my mentoree!" he yelled returning my look.  
we all applauded as she broke down in tears.  
then contestant 51 came on stage.  
"I'm Katie Lexus" she said with a Spanish twinge. she carried herself in the Spanish demeanour.  
"lets go honey" said dak noticing the tension between me and logan.  
she sang "3 cheers for 5 years" and i loved her more.  
i whipped out my phone under the table and sent a quick text.  
as soon as she finished i grabbed my mike.  
Logan wasn't going to ruin my plan.  
"i choose you sweetie you have a beautiful voice i'd love to mentor you!"  
she cried and thanked me so many times.  
dak chose his guy, a blond mop-headed boy with starry eyes and a voice like Bruno Mars.  
the other hopefuls cryed and hugged each other.  
"this has been season 8 of America sings" we all walked on stage. "stay tuned for aftermath! where we dissus everything about this season with the judges and the hopefuls! thank you! good night!"  
thre music played and everyone scattered, setting up the aftermath stage and instructing the contestants where to go.  
i stalked off stage before Logan had a chance to catch me.  
actually, carlos got me first.  
James POV

my phone buzzed 2 times

4 new messages.

oh gosh.  
Skye: ur an Ass do NOT do this to me James. Im warnin u.

Logan: Dude shes not crking wtf do i do?

Carlos: Ken&I caut her. stage left. hurry she just bit him.

Rachel: HEy I was hopeing we could get together for coffie soon? i was hoping we could talk some things out... XoXo

i groaned and ran to stage left. i have no time for this!

Skye POV

I flailed around until carlos dropped me. "what the hell do you think your doing?" i screeched. he backed up palms out, looking scared. i felt a twinge of guilt he looked like a sad puppy. heads turned, kendall pulled me away. the guys followed.  
James jogged up and licked his lips.  
"Oh hell no. oh. HELL no." i pushed past carlos towards craft services for some serious chocolate therapy.  
"skye we need to talk" james said.  
"fine! you've got..." a stage manager gave me the 5 sign. "5 minutes. go." "you cant be serious"  
i stared at him dead on "do you THINK im joking?"  
"i'm sorry" "good start...4:50...4:49"  
he licked his lips again. bad habit. i smiled slyly.  
"i love you"  
"thats nice...4:05...4:04"  
" i want to protect you and maybe fame isnt the bestthingforyouatthisage" he huffed from talking to fast.  
"i already have a plan...3:03...3:02 isnt that funny?" i put down my wrist "we actually agree on something."  
"we agreed on alot of stuff in Minnesota"  
we paused to digest that.  
"well...things have changed. i mentored myself"  
"i want to be there"  
"did you? come-on james your famous."  
"Skye your my sister. your more important than fame."  
"'nothing matters more than you and me'"  
"nothing even matters...good one sis"  
"i try"  
he hugged me. i didn't push away. i finally had my brother back.  
"skye we need you on stage"  
"thanks becca"  
i pulled back and looked up at him.

"you gotta go" he smiled

i tiptoed and kissed his cheek.  
"logan?"  
"not a topic to discuss right now sis."  
"please?"  
"later."  
"ugghh" i smiled.  
i ran toward logan grabbed his hand and puled him on stage.  
"what was that" he laughed when we sat down.  
"me and james are cool now" i smiled.  
"thats good!" he sighed with relief. "and...us?"  
"not now.." i sighed and turned to the front, facing the cameras. 5...4...  
"but skye?"  
"hush"  
3...  
"skye this is important."  
"logan shush"  
2...1 "but skye i love you."  
i wonder if you can feel awkward through a Tv set?

**Ah young love! i love this chapter almost as much as the last :)**


	16. Misery

**Kayy thanks for reviewing. I love your reviews haha ill thank you all when I finish :)**

**DISCLAIMER Skye and Minnesota memories are the only things I own except contestant 11 I won her 2**

James POV

To get something straight, I will never hate my sister. Shes spontaneous, smart and beautiful. She's just so headstrong. It pisses me off.

She makes stupid decisions too, so when I saw her on the couch, curled up in the same dress-jacket combo she had on last night, shivering in the AC with her sandals on, I threw an afghan over her. I sat at the counter and thought.

I thought about what I was going to say. What I was going to do. I want to be her friend, I miss Minnesota.

I heard footsteps in the hall. I didn't change my gaze , I knew it was him.

"hey man," I said. He jumped back in shock, not noticing me there.

"oh..hey. Shouldn't we be uh..whispering?" he nodded to skye, who turned on the couch.

"oh..yeah probably. Shes a light sleeper." I dropped to a whisper.

"I'm sorry man."

"no no its cool. I don't think she'll actually wake up."

"no.I mean… for everything"

"oh…okay"

We both stared at skye for a minute.

"remember when I kissed Camille?"

He stared at the ground obviously remembering our fight.

"uh..ye-yeah"

I looked at the counter, to my sister then him.

"I was jealous. Of you. And Camille and…logan your smarter than me. Im extremely dumb. I had to take care of skye for a week and look what happened."

I sighed deeply.

"you-you kissed her on purpose?" he squeaked out.

I nodded solemnly.

"I'm sorry."

"don't be"

I was baffled then I realized. If he hadn't dumped Camille he never would've had skye.

"you really love my sister don't you?"

"yeah…I think I do."

"think isn't good enough."

"I know. I know I love your sister. I told her"

"you told her?"

"on national tv. Where were you?"

"oh…I I dono."

Another awkward silence

"I don't want to fight. This is tearing BTR apart."

"I don't know wether to punch you or…tell you what I know she wants"

"I'm fine with either. I deserve a punch:"

"logan she wants you. Shes sad when you aren't around,she…she crys. a lot."

"we've heard her. Kendall walked in on her once. We all feel horrible."

"you make her happy"

"for real?"

I turned to him, teary.

"she told me"

"I…I"

"please just promise you'll take care of her okay? I don't want anyone to hurt her"

"james I swear I'll never hurt skye."

"thanks. Thanks. So much. Just don't like kiss and crap around me okay? I might have the urge to punch you."

"james..I..I"

"shh..shh… shes waking up"

We laughed quietly as she sat up and looked around.

"I gotta go man, we gotta get up at 6." logan slicked quietly into the hall then into his room. I heard him trip oer carlos' shoes,candy wrappers and assorted trash.

"jahh-mees?" she rubbed her eyes

"yeah?" I laughed and got up, walking to her.

"I love you!" she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"you heard?" I laughed again putting my arms around her waist, leaning.

"yes! And I love you so much!" she smiled then focused in on the situation.

"uh I should really get like…changed shouldn't I?"

"maybe haha" I walked to my room to get her a t-shirt.

She followed me.

"james?"

"yeah,"

"why'd you do it?" she whispered, ignoring kendall who snored loudly next to where I was bending down to pick up a shirt.

I strode over to her.

"because I want to see you happy. There's nothing I'd love more to make some more memories with you."

"I'd like that a lot" she took the shirt from my hands.

We walked back into the living room.

"so…Rachel texted me the other day." she ran behind swirly to change.

"ooohh!" she whisper squealed "are you guys going out?"

"maybe…we're getting coffee tomorrow." I kicked at the floor lightly. "she…she was one of the most innocent girls."

"you we're a scumbag on that one." she threw her dress to the side. She must've sensed my look, adding on "sorry."

"I want to reconnect with her. I…I want this to work."

"well…" I saw the t-shirt fly up then sink, probably onto her shoulders. I threw her the sweats from her old dirty clothes bag. "you've already slept with her. that's points"

"your pushing it" she emerged, looking stunning, as diamonds always do.

"I know. don't you love it?" she kissed me on the cheek then teetered to bed.

I walked down the hall then stopped.

"skye?"

"mmmm?" she was already half asleep.

"be smart okay?"

"uh alright. Ha ha goodnight brother."

"nite sis."

**Torikinz =****J**


	17. Love Like Woe

**Kayy thanks for reviewing. I love your reviews haha ill thank you all when I **

**DISCLAIMER Skye and Minnesota memories are the only things I own except contestant 11 I won her 2**

**Flash-forward 1 month.**

Skye pov

It felt so nice to walk through palm woods park _touching_ my boyfriend and _holding hands _with my boyfriend. Not ducking behind bushes with tree hats, or shoving him into fountains. Nope, just pure teenage love. And boy did it feel good.

James POV

I readjusted the collar on my white shirt. I threw the brown vest over, off on, off or on? Rachel and I were getting serious. I need her to still think I'm cute on a normal basis...

Skye poked her head in. she stared then cocked her head.

"oh no no." she pouts then runs away. I ignore her until she comes back, sporting a blue shirt and brown tie. Obviously Carlos'.

"put these on then tweet me a picture. I'm going out." she says.

"okay I'm not coming home though!"

"are the rest of the guys?"

"Carlos and Kendall are at the national hockey tournament in Denver to sing the anthem remember?" She nods then grabs the keys to her rental car. It'd be her 17th birthday in 2 weeks, we had to do something special.

Good going James, you can barely dress yourself how the hell are you going to surprise her?

Logan POV

Love is a wonderful thing.

"Love is just a chemical imbalance" states doctor Logan.

I ignore him.

Right now my insanely hot girlfriend is having a romantic dinner with me.

Now she's kissing me. We gently feel our way to the couch and lie down, she lays gently on top of me.

She stops then sighs.

"I love you logie" she plays with my hair. I kiss her nose.

"I love you too Camille."

Holy crap… what the….I did….huh?

Skye POV

And then my world crumbles down. What do I do now? Cry? Yell? Call james….?

James POV

"and that's how I came to Hollywood" she put her hand on the table and I grab it, intertwining my fingers.

"so do you still do the web shows?"

"yeah " she laughs. A beautiful, full and warm sound.

"that's amazing" I laugh , a pale comparison. "just like you" the waiter returned my credit card and we stood up, hand in hand and waked out the front door.

"so is Skye expecting you?" she teetered on the name for a second.

"nah I told her I wasn't going-" my phone buzzed in my pocket playing "a year without rain"

Skye's custom ringtone.

I went through several variations of situations in my head in point 5 seconds.

I flipped my phone open, quietly excusing myself from a, now annoyed , Rachel.

"what's wrong?" I could hear her sniffling.

"can you just? -sniff- come home?"

"Skye you know I can't"

"fine I went 2 year-"

"don't pull that one"

"don't interrupt me I hate that."

"sorry"

Dial tone. Reckless mistake time.

"come on rache. So you have your ID?"

"yeah booze or clubbing?"

"both."

Logan Pov

"Skye please!"

"I..I have to go to the bathroom."

She stood up and ran. Should I have chased her?

I laid on the couch. Maybe if I closed my eyes hard enough I would just sink in.

"impossible!" doctor Logan shouted.

Hey Gustavo sat on me and I almost touched the lobby, anything's possible

"mythical"

"oh what do you know?"

"everything you do. I am in your head" and he laughs.

I fell asleep just to shut him up.

Skye POV

I slammed my phone on the counter.

Reckless descion time.

I slammed out of the bathroom and stomped over to Logan

"skye I'm so sorry maybe we should"

I reassumed my position and kissed him. Over and over and then..

I started to unbutton his shirt.

"whoa whoa Skye" he stopped kissing me. "are you sure you want this?"

James will kill me, or him.

"absolutely" I kissed his neck then continued my task.

"james-will-kill-mff-me" he said between kisses.

"I don't care"

"maybe we should talk"

"don't you love me?"

"I do."

"then do this"

Logan POV

What. The, hell. Do. I . do.

**Cliff hangerzzzz ****J**** man it is good to be back 3 **

**should Skye be pregoo? **

**Hmm I must disscuss with writergirl27**

**Decisions decisions =J**

**I love you guys 5 reviews? Ty kindly =3Torikinz ****J**


	18. Author's Note: Are you guys out there?

**Hello readers. If your even out there.**

**Your seriously bumming me out. 1 review?**

**Are you guys even reading? I even republished the chapter…**

**Is something malfunctioning? Are you all on vacation? I don't mean to sound frantic. I mean im not worried but you guys we're all over the other chapters. This really doesn't make sense.**

**PM me if you experienced problems reviewing.**

**Okay well just 4 reviews now I guess…. Please don't disaapoint your best buddy tori =[**

**Bye…**

**ToriKinz**


	19. Highway to Hell

**Kayy thanks for reviewing. I love your reviews haha ill thank you all when I **

**DISCLAIMER Skye and Minnesota memories are the only things I own except contestant 11 I won her 2**

Katie POV

"logie!"

"skye come on"

What the hell?

I nudged at Carlos and he put his key quietly in the door.

"what the hell?" I exclaimed before thinking.

"oh. Uh hey there Katie.." Skye exclaimed skidding over to a seat by the counter.

Logan was still bent over the couch arm. He gave Carlos a head nod, Carlos rolled his eyes.

"can't you guys keep it in your pants?" he sighs, crossing his arms then he turns to Skye. "or extremely inappropriate dress! Jesus girl! What are you 23?" he throws his sweatshirt at her and she scowled.

"16!" I cough.

"he was being facetious" Logan pipes up. Skye barley didn't growl at him.

"you want to touch my what?" Carlos looks taken aback. I snicker.

"sarcastic" he does a backwards somersault onto the couch. He curled up into a ball on his back, facing the ceiling.

"don't make comments about my tone of voice!" Carlos strides over and pushes him to the floor. The two engage in another childish fight.

"what's up?" I ask, genuine concern tingeing my voice.

"James." she barley got it out, she was on the verge of tears.

"call him!" I handed her my phone.

"I already did!" she pushed back my waiting palm, curling the fingers onto my small phone.

"and? There's no sense in not trying."

"oh god your not going to start singing are you?"

I stood up motioning for Carlos to join me.

"_If you never flewWe would never fallIf The world was oursWe would have it allBut the life we liveIsn't so simplisticYou just don't get what you want"_

She dropped her head into her hands laughing at our stupidity. Carlos twirled me around the apartment. Logan sat up.

"_So we take what comesAnd we keep on goingLeaning on each others shoulderThen we turn aroundAnd see we've come so far somehow"_

By this time we we're all dancing. Laughing and twirling around 2j. When we stopped to catch our breath I handed her the phone.

"do it!" we all commanded and she burst out laughing.

She punched in the number then put it on speaker.

"Hello James Diamond's phone." a static girls voice said from the other end.

We all shot each other confused looks

"uh..hello who's this…" Skye grabbed the phone and put it closer to her to speak better.

"This is Rachel. Who the hell is this?" the voice snapped back.

"uh. Hey Rachel its…its uh. Skye. Is my brother there?" she was scared now, Logan took her hand and I scooted closer to her. Carlos slid forward and held her from behind gently.

"he's…occupied right now." she stuttered then covered the mouthpiece and giggled.

"who is it Hun?" we heard in the background. Skye went pale, staring at my tiny flip phone in her palm.

Skye POV

"oh nobody sweetie" I heard them kiss. KISS. I can deal with the hookers…but this girl….she's…a…a bitch!

_I gotta feel like it don't make sense'Cause you're bringing me inAnd now you're kicking me out again _

"Rachel. I need to talk to him. Where are you? Where…when is he coming home?" I stuttered. I don't stutter. I…hate this…I'm ready to collapse. Logan snaked his arm around my waist. Katie took my free hand and squeezed it. I turned to her and she nodded solemnly.

"He doesn't WANT to talk to you bitch. WE are heading to Vegas." hate stung her voice.

"Vegas?" Carlos whispered.

"yes Vegas. Man your more of an idiot than I thought" Rachel snickered evilly.

"Listen, hoe. Girlfriend or not you are not having a shotgun wedding with MY brother. Watch your mouth too. Didn't you ever learn any manners?" I hissed into the mouthpiece. I was ready to cut a bitch.

That bitch. I was ready to cut THAT bitch.

_It's like a hurricaneSpeed train _

"you want to call me rude? Bitch please we don't need this do we Jamey?"

"no we don't! ha HA!" he was clearly drunk. I heard the engine accelerate.

"okay if your going to do one DECENT thing please don't let my brother drive." I screeched.

Everyone tightened their grip. I wiggled out and I stood up. Everyone followed suit.

_You can take up all my time 'cause you're the only oneThat can make a storm cloud breakPulling out the sunAnd I can get caught in the rainCan I get your lips to speak my name? _

"relax you prissy I'm driving. Are we done yet? We're almost to Nevada."

_Go catch her in the fast lineOh I gotta knowCan I keep up with her pace?Kick it into gear when I see that face _

"oh we we're done the minute you called me a bitch you little whore. Try fixing your makeup while driving bimbo." I snapped the phone shut.

"road trip!" I announced. Everyone scrambled for duffle bags and started shoving in clothes.

Come hell or high water, this crap was getting back in line.

**Binging on nothing even matters and worldwide while writing this :D**

**Also the next time you listen to worldwide. Think about the "hello" part In a very gay male voice.**

**I do that with writegirl37 now I cant listen to it without doing it**

**I love you guys 5 reviews? Ty kindly =3Torikinz ****J**


	20. Viva Las Vegas

**Im sorry about freaking out about the reviews…**

**Anyways uh.. I've been grounded a lot so if I don't post chapters often im sorry.**

**DISCLAIMER Skye and Minnesota memories are the only things I own except contestant 11 but shes not coming back for a while.**

Logan

"Camille PLEASE!" she turned away scowling. "we need your van!"

"logan Mitchell! you didn't even have the decency to break up with me!"

"we were never together!"

And just like that, Everyone heard the bang of me shooting myself in the foot.

"what he means is…" carlos stepped in quite suavely. Jo rubbed her temples.

Carlos grabbed the keys out of Camille's hand.

"RUN!" we all agreed bolting behind carlos.

"you gonna call the cops?" jo asked.

"nah.." Camille said staring at logan and smiling.

Katie

If we had pulled out of that parking lot any faster we'd be dead. But to trust Skye with driving, smart move taking the keys logan. Smart move.

Skye

When your full of rage its probably not the best time to drive. Smart move logan.

I stared out the passengers side window as the sky was getting darker.

We must've been driving for 2 hours at least. My eyelids drooped.

Kendall and Logan switched places 30 minutes ago, he was staring intently at the road.

Logan was laying horizontally in the 3rd row of seats with everyone's luggage.

Katie had her legs on the seat and was leaning on carlos, fast asleep. Carlos spazed in his sleep then relaxed and put his arm around her.

Thank god kendall didn't see he'd freak out like….

I sighed heavily and stared hard at the passing landscape. I thought back to the night I sang my song to James.

"_I just want things to be the way they used to be" I sighed. James stared at the paper._

_He turned to me. "I-I wish I could make it that way but…"_

"…_it'll never be the same again" he looked at me bewilderedly, because I'd finished his sentence_

" _I told you that the night after we met Gustavo"_

"_actually you yelled it. You were pacing around my room excitedly 'Oh Skye this is the most amazing opportunity ever!' and I nodded and tried to watch '_friends' _over your shoulders. You were wringing your hands."_

"_and then we started dancing" he laughed._

"_james?" I said, smiling shyly._

"_yeah?" "I'll never hate you…" _and then we hugged.

It seems like forever since we've hugged.

"hey," Kendall jolted me out of my thoughts. "you can sleep. I'll wake you when we get there."

"oh..yeah." I laughed "your really sweet kendall"

He laughed then merged onto an off ramp.

"well!" he laughed.

"you want to see me bitch-slap him don't you?"

"so much!"

We both cracked up then quieted when Katie re-adjusted her position.

"I don't know I mean if I fought with Katie" he sighed.

"I know" I said "I really want something to happen."

"well Vegas is famous for somethings" we giggled quietly.

"hey look! Guys!" I slapped katies knee and she bolted upright.

Carlos snorted awake. The two realized their position and separated. Logan snapped awake.

"huzawhaa?" and fell onto the floor. I rolled my eyes and pointed outside. Large, bright

Lights spread across the horizon. The famous sign shone brightly in the night.

"so we've made it" said logan who had shimmied over the seat and next to Katie.

"now we just have to find them" Katie stretched over logan to look around.

"Well its not gonna be easy!" carlos said, his face pressed to the glass like a kid at a candy store. "Look!"

There was 10 chapels to our left, 13 maybe 15 to our right.

I slumped in my seat "and this is just the beginning."

Logan snaked his hand into mine from behind me onto the middle console. "I'm here"

Kendall looked around the car.

"well your 2 aren't going it alone" he said putting his hand onto me and logans.

"and if my big brother is in on this.." Katie placed her hand on Kendall's

"besides Logan and I are a team not to be messed with."

"and I can't walk back to L.A. from here..or could I?" carlos looked out the back window.

"CARLOS!" we all shouted.

"KIDDING! KIDDING! Jeez take a joke guys." he put his hand on Katies. She blushed.

"well. Lets head out." I said sitting up straighter.

"VEGAS BABY!" carlos shouted, opening the sun roof. We all needed some humor so we cheered along with him.

**I love you guys 5 reviews? Ty kindly =3Torikinz ****J**


End file.
